I Gotta Feeling (The Black Eyed Peas Experience)
For the main series routine, see I Gotta Feeling. |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2009 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = (Wii) Skilled (Xbox 360) |effort = (Wii) |nogm = 23 |mc = |pc = |gc = Pinkish-Red |lc = |pictos = 135 (Wii) |kcal = |dura = |nowc = IGottaFeeling |audio = |choreo = |perf = }} "I Gotta Feeling" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Wii The first dancer is a woman who resembles Fergie. She wears an all-brown outfit with a brown jacket and a red glove. She also wears white headphones and has her hair in a ponytail. The second dancer is a man who resembles will.i.am. He wears a white shirt with suspenders and a red bow tie. He also wears brown pants and a gold belt with a brown cap. The third dancer is another man who resembles apl.de.ap. He wears a blue shirt with a brown jacket over it. He also wears light brown pants and brown shoes. The fourth and final dancer is a man who resembles Taboo. He wears a brown jacket over a red shirt with gray pants. Xbox 360 The dancers are characters resembling members of The Black Eyed Peas. The song starts with the dancer that resembles apl.de.ap, followed by Taboo, will.i.am, and Fergie. Their outfits depend upon which venue the player chooses. Background Gold Moves There are 23 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Put your hands in front of you and low them down. Gold Move 2: Angled to the left, put your right hand at the air, and punch the air with both hands. Gold Move 3: Spread your arms and feet out. Gold Move 4: Kneel with your right leg bent and spread your arms out. Gold Moves 5, 7, 10, 12, 14, and 17: Put your right hand on your ear and spread your left hand. Gold Moves 6, 8, 11, 13, 15, and 18: Same as Gold Moves 5, 7, 10, and 12, but to the opposite side. Gold Move 9: Lean to the left and move your right hand up in a semi-circle. Gold Move 16: Same as Gold Move 9, but without leaning. Gold Moves 19 and 21: Punch the air with your right arm while jumping. Gold Moves 20, 22, and 23: Jump and move your hands up fast. Igottafeeling gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Igottafeeling gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Igottafeeling gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Igottafeeling gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Igottafeeling gm 5.png|Gold Moves 5, 7, 10, 12, 14, and 17 Igottafeeling gm 6.png|Gold Moves 6, 8, 11, 13, 15, and 18 Igottafeeling gm 7.png|Gold Move 9 Igottafeeling gm 8.png|Gold Move 16 Igottafeeling gm 9.png|Gold Moves 19 and 21 Igottafeeling gm 10.png|Gold Moves 20, 22, and 23 Trivia *The line "I wanna let it go" is displayed as "I want to let it go". *An unused move is seen in the trailer. *''I Gotta Feeling'' has one of the most counted Gold Moves in a single routine in , with more than 50 counted Gold Moves. Gallery IGottaFeeling square.png|''I Gotta Feeling'' IGottaFeeling bep menu wii.png|''I Gotta Feeling'' on the menu (Wii) BEP-Pantomime.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Xbox 360) IGF unmove.gif|Unused move Igottafeeling_beta_move_1.gif|Beta version of "Give It Up" move Videos Official Music Video The Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling Gameplays I Gotta Feeling - The Black Eyed Peas Experience (Wii) I Gotta Feeling - The Black Eyed Peas Experience (Xbox 360) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by The Black Eyed Peas Category:Skilled Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in The Black Eyed Peas Experience